The Simplest Of Ways
by chaRlieRfRancis
Summary: "Friendship is something you share with another person mutually, never to be a one-sided relationship." To make friends with the great detective, L, it was like trying to water the desert; no matter how cool you are, the desert sun will never understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:  
Girls, Boys, Creatures**

_ "The oddest of ways are usually what they are; odd. The simplest of ways are not as they seem, being harder to recognize." -R_

Tapping came from my foot with impatience as Light read to us in English; the only language course (other than one year of Korean) in our school. I sat at the far left corner of the room, my peers (mostly female) drooling over Light as if he were a giant chocolate bar, and with that nice light brown hair, I would say he's more hot chocolate than a chocolate bar. I really need food (specifically chocolate) to satisfy my raging stomach to stop these mental food analogies.

I scrolled through my reading assignment with ease; seeing as my father is English I know the language like the back of my hand. I sat in what my mother called 'Indian Style,' though I called it the meditation pose. It was more comfortable for me, but if I was caught I could easily lie to Sensei about actually meditating, and besides I was odd enough to pull it off.

As my Language Arts class droned on monotonously and thoughts of life had entered and left my brain, I couldn't help but notice that my walking hot chocolate wasn't paying attention to lessons. He sometimes did this because he understood it fully already, and sometimes I wished I could have gotten a seat on the right side by the window as well. The outside must look fascinating. Light looked a bit too distracted though, so it was only my obligation to find out, but really, I just was nosy.

After class was dismissed and we were to head home, I noticed that Light had acquired a new notebook and put it into his bag? Was he seriously trying to steal someone's notebook? Now _that _is weird, but now noticing the position from down here to the classroom we were just in, it was fairly obvious it was possibly someone else's notebook. Why would Light bother with it though? Tat's the puzzling situation.

I stared up at the room we were just in from the grass, trying to keep my distance from Light as he walked to the gates. I live nowhere near his house so there would be no excuse to following him. I thought this all up in class, trying to be smart and cool.

As I smugly turned the corner, only sure that I would be able to pull it off, I saw Light talking to his friends. His friends knew of my reputation well enough; I'm not sure if Light ever bothered to know, didn't remember, or just simply didn't care of all the gossip. I obviously didn't think it through well enough... Oh well, it's not my problem.

I continued towards the gate, passing Light and his friends, and they all seemed to stop. The two stopped simultaneously while Light's seemed more delayed. "I heard her father murdered those four girls last year," one of them whispered.

"I heard something different about him selling and buying drugs as a mafia leader," the second told them, trying to keep his voice lowered. I wanted to hurt them. Let us all be honest, when someone is talking about one of your parents like that, any normal person would act without impulse and continuously bust open their puny heads. Some of those lies just got so ridiculous that I just stopped snapping at people.

Getting a ways away from them, I ground my teeth. Girls, boys, creatures... no matter what it was, they all knew of my home-life now. Light is probably the only person who hadn't treated me differently once everyone found out last year.

"Hi, hi!" my little sister, who also walked, had bounced over to me. Her face was bright and shining, truly the beautiful sister. Her delicate features made her seem like a fragile doll. I, however, had some muscle on me. Her blue eyes matched that of my father's, while mine could rival black for darker. Her long dark hair was nothing like my almost choppy short hair.

Of course, that description of me is also because I'm comparing myself to Hitomi, my beautiful little sister. My hair is short and black, my eyes are dark, and I at least have some meat on my bones, but I wasn't ugly. I wasn't Misa Misa standards, but I was sufficient enough.

In English, my sister and I talked about how school went, which was always the same; "How did your day go?" I would ask. "Fine, the teacher is giving out _so _much homework. I hate it," she would pout, and even sometimes carry on about it. I would nod and she would ask me the same. "Eh," was my only response. It usually dragged on to random things until then, but all in all, it went like that everyday.

We got home and walked into our house. It wasn't dirty, but it wasn't immaculate either. My mother loved to clean, sure, but our dogs never allowed us to keep it polished. We've just given up after a week of wanting it to be clean, then the process of wanting it to be so clean it could be holy starts over again every month or so.

Speaking of the little monsters... "Kumiko!" I called out into our home as I slipped off my shoes at the door. A large grey dog with beautiful gold eyes galloped like an overgrown pony towards me. I help out my hands to pet her as Aiko, a smaller and much cuter version of Kumiko, started towards me as well.

Hitomi stumbled to hug Aiko tightly and continuously cooed her to be the "cutest puppy ever" and other cute names. Kumiko and I went away from the two. We both went to the kitchen to find my mom watching the news. Some man had taken a school hostage. The reporter was frantic though and was screaming about the man having fell over due to a heart attack.

"Those people must be very lucky," I commented. My mom nodded her head in agreement, yet changed the channel. She didn't like those types of things very much.

"How was school today?" My mother questioned. I shrugged and put my backpack down on the table, sitting across from her.

My mother and I looked very much alike. She had dark hair, it was also short, and the same eyes. Her's were more old than mine. I'm not calling my mother old though, by 'old' I mean that she has had more experience and her eyes have captured all that experience.

My mother shook her head and asked me, "Did you e-mail your father today?" I shook my head. Hitomi entered the kitchen and went towards the fridge for a snack. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" My mother glared at her. I smirked slightly and my mother turned to give me the look of death as well. "Go do your homework... _Both of you,_" my mother snapped at us.

I groaned and Hitomi looked like a wounded pup. I pulled out my textbook labeled 'Mathematics' out on the table, as did Hitomi. She hated mathematics, and I couldn't blame her. I loved it, don't get me wrong, but most of it would be useless once I'm older, but Hitomi just hated mathematics. She was never able to grasp even the concept of true hatred until she started math.

"I hate this," Hitomi grumbled as she grabbed at her pony tail and put her hair in her mouth.

"Don't do that, you'll get a hairball in your stomach," my mother scolded her, taking Hitomi's pony tail away from her mouth.

I was almost done with my homework already, but I began to tarry away from my task of beginning my homework. My mother watched the sports on our small kitchen TV as Hitomi and I did our homework. Hitomi and I put our books away once we were both done; I had gotten done first.

We went to our rooms, mine was downstairs and hers was right by the dining room table. She had a large bag of chips with her that she took with her, yelling behind her shoulder, "I'll be playing video games if you need me!" She loves video games. I heard loud K-pop begin playing a few minutes later.

I sighed and walked downstairs, Kumiko tried to follow, but I shut the door on her. She always wants to tear my room apart with her jaws. I went to my bed my dad had put up so that it could swing from the ceiling. My sky blue laptop stared at me, and I started to read my dad's e-mail over again.:

**Hey sweetie! How's your mother? Did you call grandmother to thank her for the new laptop for your birthday last week? You need to!**

**What is this 'G-DRAGON' your sister keeps messaging me about? She keeps talking about it? Make sure it's not a boy, she doesn't need any boyfriends yet! Ha!**

**How is everything at school? Better be getting straight-A's! You're so smart, there should be no excuse!**

**Well, LOVE and MISS you, your mother, your grandmother, and Hitomi! Make sure you call granny! Tell her I said 'HI!'**

**TSUKINO, KIYOSHI. SENT AT 15 o'clock.**

I looked over the letter again, committing it to my temporary memory. I typed him back:

**Nothing much happened today. I'll call Gran tomorrow; I hope she still likes it in California. She moved there around last summer, right?**

**School is a bother and I hate it, still. I'm getting A's and B's, which is just as good. I'll try better though!**

**That reminds me! You know Light? Yagami? Well, today we had English classes and he read out this really cool thing; I'll try to type it up again in my next e-mail. You'll probably like it.**

**Other than that, there's nothing to talk about. I hope I get to see you in two weeks (Hitomi's birthday; make sure you don't forget to send her a card. She'll have a fit if you don't!). You never forget anything though, so what point is it to remind you, ha ha.**

**LOVE YOU.**

I didn't have to put the time, like he did, and I didn't have to sign it either. He just liked to sign and put his name so he could remember what time he sent it.

His name is Japanese and he's English-Japanese. He looks a bit more English, seeing as his father is English. My father took more after my grandmother's features though, but he looked English with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Last I saw of him, he was wearing his glasses again, and his eyes looked like two pools; very deep and cloudy blue.

He and Hitomi looked a lot alike, though I would admit I looked like him as well. I had his nose and hands, while Hitomi got his poor vision (which she wore contacts for), beautiful blue eyes, and kindness. My mother and I looked stoic next to the two pranksters.

My father knew how to draw and build just about anything, while Hitomi knew how to do video game graphics; something she cherished more than anything. They were both, in a way, artists of different types. My mother and I could never be able to draw a circle without it becoming an oval.

We both acted like each parent, but it seemed to differ from each other widely as we now could be able to choose everything. We could choose how to act and what our personalities would show on.

Hitomi showed her childishness and her loving and caring side. I showed nothing except for my intelligence, which no one ever saw. I know, for a fact, that when I step into a room, that I was the smartest person there, though I never showed it. My life is one big mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:  
A New Challenger, A New Game**

_(Author: Have you noticed how I haven't used the main characters name at all?  
Well, there's a reason for that, but don't worry, you'll figure it out soon.  
I also had to reference the manga for most of this, but if you notice anything out-of-place,  
please tell me quickly. -R )_

"Criminals have been dying loads lately, apparently," Hitomi proclaimed while on her phone. She was staring at the screen intently as she tried to type with her flip-phone. We were eating supper together while our mother was at her second job as a fast-food supervisor. We always ate fast food on these days, and even most days our mother couldn't cook.

"Maybe there's some illness going around," I suggested to her nonchalantly. There's no need to put her into a state of panic because of our situation.

"No, I mean..." she stopped for a bit, trying to think of how to put it, "I mean they're all dying of heart attacks. They're calling the person responsible Kira, for the English word Killer."

I stopped eating my burger, hesitating only for a second before taking a bite from it, but it made me feel sick. I put it down for that reason as I asked Hitomi, "What does that have to do with us? Dad's careful. Remember? He knows he's old so he sticks to himself. He doesn't get into trouble anymore, Hitomi, so he is okay."

"You don't get it, Oneechan!" She burst out suddenly, her hands were shaking as she slammed her palm against the table dramatically, like in one of those TV shows that are on during the daytime. "This man or woman has decided to act upon themselves to kill those who could be just like our father! Does that not worry you?" She questioned me, her voice getting higher with the last word.

It seemed as if the world stopped. "Of course it worries me," I tell her slowly, looking at her. She seemed to calm down, yet she also looked surprised. "It worries me that the only way we'll see our father beyond walls is in a coffin because he's been murdered by an unseen murderer. You think I haven't heard of the heart attacks? I was first to know, Hitomi."

A pause came from her end. I continued, "I walk into school and hear these things, but seeing them in notes shoved into my locker?" My hand felt its way to my pocket and I pulled out a half sheet of paper, neatly folded and flipped it open for her to read. It had said not much. It read.:

**Kira is justice! Kira will avenge those your family has affected, and give them the highest most divine consolation. Kira will seek revenge for those who cannot, He will seek justice against those who have hurt citizens, just like your father. He is our God. He is our divine power. He is... JUSTICE.**

In a fit of rage, Hitomi's usually beautiful bright eyes turned dark with hatred. "How dare they believe that one man have the power to give out divine judgement. God is the only God, not a self-righteous man who is creating havoc with no consolation or forgiveness. It is not divine, it is evil!" she slammed her hand on the table as she ranted.

I could agree with her, though her rant was very faithful, she did have a point, from my standpoint. It was what she said next that scared me of my baby sister.

"Kira is not a God, but a human who also deserves execution!" She shouted in proclamation, almost standing. I sat frozen, staring at her with no interest, but with fear.

Our TV screeched then a man at a desk had another man say for him, "**We interrupt your programming to bring you an important message from the ICPO," **Hitomi's raised behind sat back into her chair. **"This is being broadcast all over the world. Japanese translator is brought to you by Yoshio Anderson."**

The man had back hair, and a narrowing look to his eyes. He seemed murderous, much like a shark. That icy stare had a dead look to it, but with some emotion. He was in a challenging mood. His emotion was one not of a winner or loser, but one that was just glad to join the game.

He spoke and said, "My name is Lind L. Taylor, widely known as 'L'." Confusion washed around both Hitomi and I.

"To the perpetrator of these serial murders: You have committed the most abominable act in history!I will personally catch the one behind it... 'Kira' at any cost," he stated.

"He's going to die," Hitomi explained quickly, twisting her hand in the hair. She was right. By Kira's behavior, he was not above moving a few noncriminals out of his way to create his Heaven.

"Pretty much. What idiot shows his face to Kira?" I hypothetically asked, leaning back in my chair. "Something tells me this 'L' would have been of vital importance and intelligent as well if he were not stupid enough to show his face. Turns out he was just another arrogant imbecile," I sighed in exasperation.

"Kira," L continued, "I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're trying to do and why you're doing it, but what you're doing is..." dramatic. This was suspenseful, like an action movie. "Is evil!" I reminded me of Hitmoi's outburst, and I cringed inwardly, trying to watch the rest of the broadcast.

There was a pause. L's smile... It was that of a player in-game. A pawn. Just happy to be out on the field, but his smile also seemed murderous. My eyes were growing bigger with realization as the man began to fall on the table top of the desk.

A distorted voice spoke as they took away Lind L. Taylor. "Unbelievable..."

"Hitomi.. Are you okay?" I asked, while a new picture showed up on the television screen with the letter L in a Gothic font on the screen.

She did not nod, yet gaped at the screen, a blank look in her eyes. She finally swallowed and nodded, closing her mouth. "Yes.. I mean, yeah. Yeah. I'm cool. It's just... L is so smart..." she praised him, or her, for what they did.

"What did he do, Hitomi?" I asked, amused. Hitomi is very smart for her age. We have to be to get into the school's we're at now. We cannot just pay to get in, we have to get scholarships and such. She has a full-ride, even for university, sh's getting offers and she's only a year away from starting out as a Freshman.

"He... he used someone else to deliver the message. He's trying to narrow Kira down to one place. Can't you tell? He wouldn't broadcast internationally, that's too many people, he would narrow it down. He's possibly on playing it in Japan, yet there are still billions of millions of people here," she explained to me, her eyes no longer fixated on the screen of the TV.

"Good job," I complimented as L began to shout at Kira. He then revealed he was only broadcasting it in the Kanto region as well. I nodded thinking of Hitomi's explanation.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I brought it out. It was just a text from my mom. "Mom said that she'll be late home tonight. After that announcement, some people quit their posts, some even gave up their job, and she has to fill-in for them," I told my sister.

"Okay!" She cheered happily. "We finally have someone strong enough to face Kira!" She sang happily. I smiled. She was sometimes very naïve and clueless of what was actually happening and thought of it all as a video game. At least she was still a kid.

_**DAD, DID YOU HEAR OF KIRA YET? I HOPE HE HASN'T HEARD OF YOU YET.  
Well, not that long ago, Kira was challenged by L. I did some brief research and he seems to be the top detective in the world (there's an obvious reason for that, if you have seen the broadcast) and Hitomi is gleeful for that. She really does not like Kira. I mean, she hates Kira. I don't blame her.  
The kids at school are still being rude to me. One of the new ones I got today talked of Kira being God. Hitomi became a convent Sister in that very minute! Ha ha!  
My grades are still up, sometimes I like to slack just because I don't want to do that work specifically. It's childish, yes, but why do things that are under my intelligence level? Now really, you expect me to just up and decide to like to do those things? No.  
Hitomi still hates Mathematics. A lot. She says it's useless, and if she'll need it then she'll use it. Hitomi makes me laugh sometimes.  
Mom wants to make sure that you're okay. You haven't e-mailed her for an entire day and she's worried... I swear... You both cling to e-mails like birds do their perch. I LOVE AND MISS YOU, DAD. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**  
**Sent At 15 o' clock Plus Fifteen Minutes (15:15)**

It was the weekend; Saturday, December Fifth. Hitomi and I both paused to gather our dread with our breath, which is all too confusing. Our mother sat us down at the maroon leather couch; in this very couch is where she told us we would see our father behind a glass wall or in a waiting room that looks like a mental hospital. The sofa sat in out living room, it's back to the open space that took you to the dining room and conjoined kitchen.

My mother didn't say anything at first. She inhaled deeply, her eyes looked red at the edges from where I could see; she was sitting close next to me as she said, in a low tone, "We can't see you father tomorrow."

"We didn't get to see him today when it was actually my birthday," Hitomi complained, but with a glint in her eye. She knew how to get things out of my mother by making my mother feel guilt-ridden. I was also curious, yet said nothing. I stayed silent.

"We can't see him," she said as if it she had no power; nothing she could do about the matter. She told us, her voice cracking, "We get to see him Tuesday. At the funeral home." She didn't shed any tears, and I knew why. She had already cried and was feigning strength for Hitomi and I, or possibly for her own dignity.

"Heart attack," Hitomi stated, not a question but a fact, her hands rolling into fists next to my leg. My mother looked up as if she understood. "Kira," she whispered, tears fell down her cheeks. She then stood up and stalked out of the room causing a dramatic scene.

"Kira killed him? But Dad's careful, Dad doesn't do anything wrong any-," I stopped talking. My mother's tears fell from her eyes though she did not blink. I went downstairs to give her space.

That night we didn't eat together. That night I could hear my mother's sobs from the vents that headed down to my room. That night I could have sworn I heard Death enter our household. He took each of us to a depression that would be difficult to get to happiness; to reach from the gutters then the stars where my father was.

My tears fell over my keyboard. The words on my screen read my father's last e-mail.:

**I know it's been a while since I last wrote you, and I'm sorry for that; we had a lock down. Again. **

**Don't try to give up motivation, sweetie. Motivation helps you; keeps you going. School is almost done for you anyways; I hope you get into that school you really wanted. I know you can do better than that; trust me, I've talked to you even when you couldn't form words. Yeah, you are smart, baby girl.**

**Hitomi told me she wants to make video games and do animation when she's older; she'll probably do it, too! Her imagination is so broad, it reaches from writing to words, from words to action, and from action to a reality. If you imagine what you believe, you can always make it through the world. (And I ask again; what is that 'Dragon' man she keeps mentioning?)**

**I drew Hitomi a card for her birthday! I hope she got it already. Did she? I don't know, you should tell me!**

**I also read this book. I don't know what book it was, or what it's called but I'll try to tell you later.**

**You need to call Granny Goose! Tell her I love and miss her! (I'll call her today, but it's good that you tell her that as well.)**  
**I have to go; this took me a whole 15 minutes more than it usually would! I LOVE and MISS you.**

**TSUKINO, KIYOSHI. SENT AT 15 o'clock PLUS 15 MINUTES.**

The next Monday, two days after, I printed off his e-mail from my computer at school. I had claimed it was for an assignment, and since I tell the librarian everything, she only pretended to look over my paper and give me a nod; the librarian and I shared a bond greater than I did my mother. It would be wrong if she didn't already know I was, once again, depressed.

In school, Light read in English and the teacher called on me in there, too. I read in monotone something I would only remember for my father. Then during class, I saw it. I couldn't really explain it, so to speak, but I saw something. A depression in me that saw the glint of a blade in my mind. It was only someone's fancy metal pen.

I never thought of suicide, except for when I was very over emotional when I was younger. It was an odd sensation. a sensation that hit me as appealing. I shook my head from such a dreadful thought. Never again. It would hurt my mother and Hitomi to lose two people in such a short time.

The bell sounded meaning school had ended. "Tsukino-san, are you okay?" A very short girl (shorter than even Hitomi) with long dark hair asked me with concern. She seemed truly concerned about my well-being, while I however wanted to end by being and just be well. For a split second.

"Um, yeah," my voice sounded like a croak of a frog. I was pretty sure I was a mess.

"I heard about him, your father," she whispered, so not even Sensei could hear her. "My cousin works for the police. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Most wouldn't be," I smiled lightly. I was only trying to lighten the tense atmosphere around us. We were standing at my desk with our head bowed awkwardly towards each other. Some people didn't even seem to have left the room; a duo of girls and Light Yagami.

"I am," she smiled, "I hope you and your family get back on track. We're graduating soon, anyways, so that should take your mind off of it for a while," she offered. She was so cute. Of course it wouldn't.

I wanted to give a speech like Hitomi had about Kira being a lowlife, but I was above that. So I smiled for her and gave her thanks, adding, "I only hope it would." I didn't hope my mind ever forgot about my father. I want to be one of the first to rise and show Kira the mess he leaves in his wake of calculating murders.

"I'm Seiko Wakahisa," she introduced herself with her hand out to me. I didn't take it. Not as a hint, but as a human being who doesn't want to have to use the school doorknob with hand sanitizer on their hands. "Of course I know who you are though," she smiled as if that were a good thing. It wasn't.

"Hai, nice to meet you Seiko-san, I have to be leaving to get home soon though," I told her politely. I needed to check in on Hitomi who had gotten sick today and didn't go to school.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" She exclaimed, and she brought her outstretched hand out to me some more. Oh, what the hell, right? It's not  
like shaking one hand will kill me. Completely.

"I will see you tomorrow as well, Seiko-san." _I kind of doubt I will even hear from you again._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Rough Edges**

_(Author: Hey, so I know I'm REALLY late with this, but I might have to repeat Grade Nine. Not cool, one, and two, it's not my fault I get bored with the material. All of it could be easy to understand in the matter of minutes, so I refused to do the work of idiots. It's a stupid and very childish tantrum to throw... I'm okay with that.)_

"I wonder why L sent out that broadcast about the FBI agents," I mused out loud. Seiko looked at me, confused as to why I brought that up. I sighed and muttered, "It just seems like he's lying. L is more intelligent than that. He wouldn't say that unless it was to give himself personal-gain."

"Oh! You're right!" She exclaimed. She and I were cuddled around my laptop in Hitomi's room on her bed. She seemed to have this other side of her outside of school that was a lot like mine. Of course, she has her own personality, but we seemed to have some things in common.

Hitomi looked like she was thinking. She was under her blanket in her video chair; it rocked back and forth and was comfortable enough to sit in and play video games for hours. It was shrowded with blankets and pillows, her bed only having one remaining blanket and pillow on it.

Hitomi's room had a dark red on the wall that had her flat-screen TV hanging from a nail. Video games were littered everywhere, ranging from old school Nintendo to a 3DS XL. It was just across from her mattress.

Hitomi got paid lots of money for her job (the reason why she had so many video games and video game sets) at the sweets shop connected to a karoke. She didn't mind it much, she got free candy, money, but at the expense of her ears.

"Hitomi, what do you think?" Seiko questioned her, smiling. Seiko genuinelly liked Hitomi as a person and sometimes played computer games with her. I was okay with it, though Hitomi would yell curse words (if my mother wasn't home), Seiko looked used to it.

Hitomi kept prodding at her instant ramen, still thinking. She had been liked that recently; more deteachted, more depressed, and less motivated. She wasn't as ambitious as before, nor was she bubbly and joyful.

I paused the video Seiko and I were watching; anime about a host club of boys in a prestigous school. We joked about how Light Yagami acted liked the boy with the glasses, but with less personality.

Hitomi hummed to herself before stating, "He probably already has a suspect. He may be watching the suspect for a reaction." She started chowing down on her ramen with a glazed look.

Seiko and I shrugged and we decided to al play board games together. Seiko got to choose and picked up Candyland with glee. "I loved this when I was a kid," she told Hitomi and I, smiling broadly.

"I love getting to Peppermint Forest," Hitomi told her, a small smile on her face as I unfolded the board, "and Oneechan loved getting to that ice cream place."

Seiko laughed adding, "I loved the end. Mostly because it's where the winner resides." Seiko was very competitive, from what I knew. She always wanted to be the winner, and was very childish about it when she didn't win.

"So, Hitomi, how is it you know so much about L?" Seiko asked. She tilted her head, trying to be cute. Seiko could also get almost anyone to do what she wanted them to do with one innocent look. I'm glad I'm not her enemy. "You could probably _be _L, if you put your mind to it," She added playfully.

Hitomi smiled, a real genunine smile ever since my dad's funeral. "What says I'm not?" She joked, her smile growing wider. "I'm joking though, trust me, I'm not one of those nut-cases going around saying they're L," Hitomi defended quickly, "I think L wouldn't just say, 'I'm L,' unless it had personal gain or if it would help the Kira case. He, or she, is not stupid."

She smirked stating, "I'm more the guy that's hunting down Kira _and _L." She didn't sound cocky, but sure of herself. It wasn't scary, or anything of the sort, it was just different. Of course, Seiko didn't know that.

As they began to roll the dice and play, I sat there quietly reflecting on what Hitomi said. I played half-heartedly, only because these games didn't amount to the thouhs and different answers going through my head.

"Seiko, we'll take you home, now, okay?" Hitomi smiled and cuddled into her blanket. She's so cute. I love my little sister.

Seiko seemed disheartened, but then covered it with a smile. "Okay, Hito-chan." We took off our house slippers at the door and put on our regular shoes. Seiko's shoes looked dirtier every time I saw them. I know it's weird to notice shoes, but usually someone's shoes are the main key to figuring them out.

Hitomi wasn't even dressed and hadn't taken a shower, and she still looked adorable. She wore a blanket as a robe to hide her pajamas and to keep herself warm. She brought along her phone that she fiddled with as she put on her shoes.

Our mother wasn't home, yet, and Seiko had to go home now because the street lamps were shining brighter than ever. "Where do you even live,Seiko?" Hitomi questioned, curious. 

"Hm?" She seemed disoriented for a second before laughing and saying, "Oh! I live next door to Light Yagami, only a few blocks away, really." Her directions may have seemed vague to the nomal person, but I understood right away. In Grade Eight, girls I knew from just moving here went home with Light to study. Of course, they could have cared less about studying.

We walked and talked about school-related subjects. I asked her loads about what we learned in Science, and in turn she asked me questions about math. Where I struggled, she excelled, and where I excelled she struggled. We helped each other out where the other was crippeled.

_"Seiko-san?" I asked, curious. She had proven me wrong and talked to me again. Maybe this was some sort of bet? Possibly. Or possibly she just didn't have anyone else to talk to... That's stupid. Seiko's pretty and smart. I think. _

_"Hi hi!" She smiled even more brightly now that I acknowleged her. We were the only two in the class room this time. "What's up, Kiyoshi-san?"_

_"U-um, not much..." We both sat in silence. _

_"Oh..." There was along pause. I was able to look very well at her, my vision not clouded by ignorance or annoyance, but by a clear mind. A bruise formed on her collar-bone, but seemed to be covered up by the shirt of the school uniform. It wasn't a love-bite, but one that looked truly painful. _

_I never told her what I though completely, but I asked her, "Let's see, Seiko-chan, but do you believe things are rough in every family?"_

_She didn't semed to phased, but as if she were thinking about it. Finally, she answered, "Yes. Some just get expelled, while others get publicly shamed..." There was a pause, and she looked at my monotone features before adding, "I'm sorry, Bun-chan."_

_"I'm fine."_

"Bun-chan, do you think you'll do well on those exams tomorrow?" Seiko asked. Hitomi looked up slightly alarmed.

"Exams?" She asked absently, before hitting her palm againt her forehead, mumbling, "I totally forgot. Bright side, I'll know a lot more about Candyland than anyone else.." She mused, slightly before saying, "I'll head back to get to studying. I also to save my Sims game."

"That's fine, Hitomi," I told her, waving her off.

"Oh, and Seiko-Senpai?" Seiko looked at the cute little Hitomi, curious as to what the genius in her would have to say. "I hope you're okay." She then turned on her heel and started to almost job back home- she looked ridiculous jogging in pajamas wih a blanket around her shoulders.

Seiko seemed truly confused, before I quoted, "Some rough edges are expelled.." Seiko didn't cry, but her eyes looked clouded and misty and she touched her collar-bone with the fingers of a ghost.


End file.
